


Benton Fraser is an Extraterrestrial (a due South fanvid)

by GallifreyWizard (lightspire)



Category: due South
Genre: Everyone wants to kiss Benton Fraser and who can blame them, Fanvids, Kissing, Multi, Video Format: Streaming, show me more of this earth thing called kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/GallifreyWizard
Summary: Show me more of this Earth thing called kissing. (Or: Benton Fraser might be an alien and does a poor job of hiding it.) We've long suspected that he's not quite human.





	Benton Fraser is an Extraterrestrial (a due South fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Vid features Benton kissing all the nice people, but just the nice ones.

Title: Benton Fraser is an Extraterrestrial (a due South Fanvid)

Music performed by: Katy Perry 

Clip sources: Due South/Alliance

Duration/Format: 3:24 / Streaming

[Youtube link](https://youtu.be/LYBnTUUITg0)


End file.
